Seven Days of Torture
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Imprisoned in the Underwhere for an unknown reason, Mr. L is tortured until his sanity has almost run out. But he is given time to brood... to brood on something he hasn't thought about for years...


Mr. L ran through the Underwhere, nimbly dodging Queen Jaydes's D-Men. As he ran, his cap was slightly shifted by the headwind of the masked man's running. However, the Green Thunder was far too excited to notice, let alone care. As Mr. L sped through the dismal dwelling of Game-Overed beings, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to punch the air and whoop. He was going... he was finally going!

Mr. L had been kept in the Underwhere for a week. After returning from Equestria and reverting back to human form after being transformed into a Jolteon, Jaydes had formally requested his presence at the Underwhere, and had kept him there for a week.

_Seven days of torture..._

Mr. L pushed that thought out of his mind. He was free... free to go at last!

What Mr. L found strange, though, was the mysterious _reason _he had been imprisoned in the first place. Only actions in Flipside and Flopside affected where you went at the end of your game, the two possibilities either being the heavenly Overthere, or the hellish Underwhere.

_Who _cares _about that? _Mr. L scolded himself. _The important thing is that you're outta here!_

_Not yet, _said another voice. _Not yet..._

Mr. L leaped up the stone steps, landing eagerly in front of Jaydes. She shot him a cold smile, then turned to the group of minions, the Mario Brothers, Peach and Daisy, Blumiere and Timpani, and...

"BOLT!" yelled Mr. L excitedly, letting the green aldawolf fly into his arms with a yelp of joy. Mr. L looked up and saw a midnight-black crow, watching the reunion with ebony-black eyes.

"XENA!" exclaimed Mr. L, and the crow smiled (the way birds do), then hopped over to the masked man.

After hugging her, too, Mr. L straightened up, beaming at the lot of them. He knew that hugging and beaming was most unlike him, and yet he couldn't help it. Seeing them after the darkest week of his life gave Mr. L such a big bout of elation he felt light-headed. Something he managed to pick up was the noticeable amount of them.

"Guys, hi!" he grinned. "How are you? I mean, what are you doing here? I mean, well, why're - " He did a quick head-count. " - thirteen, no, twelve, no it's thirteen - "

Blumiere silenced him with a hand. Mimi giggled. Nastasia, however, cleared her throat officially. "First question, we're fine. Things have been going a little, uh, slow without you though. And so in answer to your second question, we're here to take you home."

"And there are _twelve _of us here," pointed out Timpani. She was wearing her long brown hair loose, and she was in her usual white dress, lightly decorated with rainbow colours. Her delicate white slippers and light-blue eyes made her look like the kindest person in the worlds. Quite misleading.

"We wanted to see you, seeing as we haven't exactly met after your soul and Luigi's soul were separated," smiled Peach.

"Yeah, we really missed ya, L!" chirped Mimi.

"Place ain't 'teh same wif'out yeh," agreed O'Chunks.

"Count Bleck, ah, I mean Blumiere, agrees," said the Count, glancing nervously at Timpani as he stumbled over his name. Thankfully, she seemed not to notice.

Dimentio, Mario and Luigi were staring at Mr. L strangely. Luigi's eyes held fear and relief, Mario was fidgeting a lot, and Dimentio's usual sadistic smile had been replaced by a slight frown.

"Erm, hi..." said Luigi timidly to Mr. L. The latter was reminded strongly of Fluttershy.

"Careful, Weegee," warned Mario. "That guy's trouble."

Mr. L saw Mario look briefly at Mr. L, then Dimentio, before glaring at the masked man again.

Mr. L knew why. He and Dimentio used to be best friends. until, of course, after Dimentio had murdered him, then brought him back to life, only to murder him again.

The Green Thunder had been revived and separated from Luigi thanks to the other minions. But Mr. L had vowed hat, as long as he lived his third life, he and Dimentio would never again be best friends.

Until a week ago, when he (as a Jolteon) and Dimentio (as an Umbreon) had gone head-to-head against Team Rocket and had come out on top. Their trust had been restored, their friendship healed.

"Hey, clown-face," Mr. L teased. Dimentio smiled. Their friendship had not been forgotten. However, someone wasn't very happy at all.

Daisy was at the back of the group, arms folded, her gaze set on the dark mountains in the distance, her mouth a stubbornly straight line.

Mr. L smirked, remembering the old days when he had messed with her so easily. _She's cleverer now, _the voice of caution murmured. _Don't do something you will regret._

Mr. L's smirk faded and he turned to Jaydes. "Ready for a fourth chance at life?" she sneered. Mr. L bit his lip, gulped and nodded.

Jaydes smiled coldly. Then, in a flash of light, Mr. L left the living nightmare.

**The End. Please review!**


End file.
